Episode 90
The More Delicious The Food, The Nastier It Is When It Goes Bad (美味しいものほど当たると恐い, Oishii mono hodo ataru to kowai) is the ninetieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Hasegawa and Elizabeth are hospitalized after being hit by a car, and the Yorozuya are hospitalized after eating rotten crab! They meet a Uchino, who is a nurse harboring feelings for a certain patient, and everyone tries to help her confess her feelings to him. Will Hasegawa and the Yorozuya succeed? Plot The episode starts off with Hasegawa monologuing about his bad luck and walks into a bar. At the bar, he sees a woman dancing provocatively, and just when Hasegawa thought that she had noticed him and thought his luck had changed for the better, he got kicked out of the bar. While moping in the streets, he comes across what looks like a half-eaten slim Jim and while he was reaching to pick it up, he saw another hand reaching for it, which belonged to Elizabeth. Not noticing the oncoming car, both of them were run over on purpose. In the back of the car, the woman from the car can be seen, as well as a mysterious man who sneers at them as the car speeds away. Hasegawa and Elizabeth end being hospitalized at a hospital. , Kagura, Gintoki, Hasegawa, and Uchino.]] At the same time, the Yorozuya gang is also hospitalized after eating rotten crabs, despite being warned not to by Otose and Catherine. At the hospital, the trio meets Hasegawa and finds out that they are actually staying in the same room. Hasegawa becomes depressed, saying that he wanted quality time with Uchino, one of the nurses at the hospital, because of her kindness that she treated all her patients with. Hasegawa notices, however, that Uchino had been acting strangely lately, so Hasegawa and Gintoki follow here and see her staring into a room filled with old geezers. They realize they mistook her staring and saw Katsura and Elizabeth, and realized that Uchino probably had feelings for Katsura and wanted to confess. Hasegawa and the Yorozuya come up with multiple methods to attempt to hospitalize Katsura to give Uchino a chance to confess. Eventually, the five are attacked by the head nurse for causing a disturbance, and Katsura ends up being hospitalized. However, they discover that Uchino actually had feelings for Elizabeth and not Katsura, and the two can be seen happily together. At the end of the episode, two nurses run into the mysterious man in the elevator, who actually turns out to be Matsudaira. After the credits, Gintoki wakes up to find that he and everyone in Edo have turned invisible! After the invisible Yorozuya gets into a fight, it turns out that it was the Director of Photography who just forgot to turn on the cell... Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose *Catherine *Hasegawa Taizou *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Elizabeth *Katsura Kotarou Trivia *The prologue at the beginning of the episodes is a parody of Sin City Category:Episodes